Takeshi Hongo
Takeshi Hongo, better known as either Kamen Rider Ichigo or Kamen Rider 1, is the main character and first of the Kamen Rider series. Background Takeshi Hongo was a prodigy in biochemistry as a student at Jounan University's Biochemical Department and was also a motorcycle fanatic. The terrorist group Shocker had wanted someone smart enough to be their minion in their thirst for conquering the world. During a motorcycle ride, Takeshi was taken hostage and transformed into someone stronger, faster, and tougher than the average man. Yet Shocker was betrayed by the scientist working on him, who also happened to be Takeshi's professor. The professor told him that the enhancements placed upon him were permanent and would remain until his death (of which was prolonged by his enhancements). With nothing left to point to, Takeshi decided to use his newly designed body against Shocker as he fought them and their own creations for the sake of humanity as Kamen Rider Ichigo. He was successful for many years, taking down numerous enemies and perfecting his newfound skills. However, Shocker managed to capture Takeshi once again in an attempt to keep him for good. They upgraded his suit with new and more powerful technology, but their plans to keeping him failed yet again as he escaped but now even stronger. To this day, Takeshi still fights for humanity along with other Kamen Riders for the sake of peace and the safety of humanity. Powers & Abilities * Rider Jump - Rider Jump is a long and/or high jump into the air, as high as 50 feet (15.3 meters) and as far as 60 feet (48.7 meters) into the air. It is usually used as an evasive move or to kickstart a follow-up attack. * Rider Punch - An extremely powerful punch, but nothing particularly special. It can be used in a variety of ways, featuring haymakers, jabs, and uppercuts that will send foes flying into the air. * Rider Chop - A strong chop that can cut through metal bars and thick wood. Takeshi's hand will radiate a red aura before the attack is performed. * Rider Throw - An enemy will be grabbed and thrown high into the sky overhead by Takeshi. * Rider Scissor - If an enemy and Takeshi are nearby and airborne, he will grab them by the leg and throw them back down to earth with impeccable leg strength. * Rider Kick - The most recognizable and powerful move out of all. Takeshi will exclaim the move's name before doing a flying kick to an opponent. If a hit lands successfully, the opponent is more than likely to then completely explode. Equipment New Cyclone * New Cyclone - The New Cyclone is a powerful motorbike that can go at record breaking speeds and has the ability to leap great heights. It's top speed is 310 mph. It's leaps go as high as 164 feet (or 50 meters) in the air. It runs off of a nuclear engine and has 250 horsepower. * Cyclone Cutters - Red blades that can be retraced from the front sides of the vehicle. They alone have the same power to kill any monster in the same way Kamen Riders can. * Rider Power - By activating a switch in the belt, Takeshi would activate his Rider Power. This raises his strength in general to an unspecified amount. Using this makes him most likely the strongest out of all of Shocker's creations. Suit * Typhoon Belt - The most important piece to Takeshi's equipment. It was previously used to even start his transformation in the first place since it had to be fueled by any form of wind to transform into a Kamen Rider. Ever since his second upgrade, Takeshi has no need for the Belt, but still uses it because it holds the switch to activating his Rider Power. It can also act as an anemometer. * Ultrasensitive Antenna - An antenna that senses the presence of enemies and can predict attacks. * Cat's Eye - Grants instant night vision. * Signal O - Can sense and detect other cyborgs such as himself. * Crusher - An extremely tough faceplate; can break chains effortlessly. * Artificial Lungs - Can recycle oxygen for up to two hours. * Pulmonary Converter: Catches wind power to convert it to energy, also acts as a radiator. * Power Converter: A set of capsules on the Typhoon belt that can store energy. * Artificial Muscle: These give Takeshi the strength to jump as high and far as he can go. * Jump Shoes: Shoes that possess elastic-like springs on the soles. Feats Strength * Taken on and defeated enemies meant to take him down permanently. * His Rider Chop has been able to cut through thick metal bars and tree trunks. * Without an explosive outcome, his Rider Kick can bend support beams. * Is ranked higher than several Kamen Riders in power, whom one had caused a city-sized blast with a Rider Kick. * With Rider Kick, he broke a bolder into two pieces. Speed * Is fast enough to create miniature tornadoes by running around in circles. * In the manga, is comparable to Kamen Rider Nigo, who caught machine gun fire and blitzed through tank shots. Durability * Tanked a nuke point blank without a scratch * ...that happened to send him flying all the way towards Australia. * Can easily resist a 100,000 volt shock, even without a transformation. * Survived in subzero temperature. Skill * Has an IQ of 600 * After tanking the nuke that sent him to Australia, Takeshi learned how to fly... somehow. * Is one of if not the most experienced out of all the Kamen Riders. * Have taken on and defeated armies of Shocker soldiers multiple times without being harmed a majority of the times. Weaknesses * Takeshi needs to shout and pose if he wants to transform. * Screams some attack names, which could make his moves predictable. Fun Facts * If Takeshi Hongo when unmasked looks familiar to you, that is because the actor who played him has also been known for acting as SEGA's Segata Sanshiro. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:TV Show Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Cyborgs Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Humans Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Vehicle Users Category:Kamen Rider Category:Toei